Story of Us
by Moonie832
Summary: Follow Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Rin through a rocky childhood and many adventures! Will Kagome and Rin be able to stay the little girls they are? Or will their lives shatter from tragedy and traumatizing moments?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome giggled, playing with her favorite doll which looked like a white puppy. "Woof! What is it Inu-chan? Woof, woof! Ah! I see! Come on then!" Kagome said, pretending like the dog doll was talking and she could understand it. Then she ran inside her house and tried to find her mother,"Okaa-san!" She called out, to hear a reply of,"I'm in the kitchen!" So the young Kagome ran towards the kitchen where she would find her mother.

When she got there she saw her mom standing in front of a large tub, scrubbing a small bowl. "What is it Kagome-chan?" Kagome's mom asked her.

"Inu-chan and I are hungry!" She exclaimed, moving the doll's head so it was nodding in agreement.

"Ho-kay, I'll start making dinner in just a moment." She older woman replied, laughing very slightly in amuement.

"Arigato, Okaa-san!" Kagome said before turning to run back outside.

"Are you going back out?" Kagome heard her Mom ask.

"Hai!" Kagome replied, now stepping out the door and running in their yard. Then she saw a bunch of beat up and dirty looking guys, riding by on horses that were loaded with bags of items. Not knowing they were bandits though Kagome waved her arm up in the air and shouted,"Anzen'na ryoko o suru!" This got their attention and they stopped, though the reason that they did so was something Kagome did not know. Then she saw one of the guys dismount his horse and start to walk up to her with an item in his hand that Kagome couldn't make out.

"Why thank you for your consideration Miss." The man started politely, then he revealed the object in his hand to be rope as he roughly turned Kagome around and tied her hands behind her back, causing her to drop the dog doll. Then as she was being dragged away she shouted,"Inu-chan!" Before moving her feet so she could quickly grab him with her toes. Then she heard her mother shout something before screaming and running after the struggling Kagome and the bandit who was dragging her away from her secluded home. Then, not being able to catch up, Kagome saw her mother just drop down onto her hands and knees like she did when she was cleaning the floors and just reach her hand out to her daughter, tears invisibly running down her face as Kagome shouted fearfully, her mind starting to register what was happening,"OKAA-SAN!" This only made her mother sob visibly as her head went out of view. Then the next thing Kagome knew she was being lifted up onto a horse that started to move and gallop away from the only placed she had ever called home.

After many, many days of travelling Kagome had already seen enough blood, death, and women crying for sparing whether it was for her life or the lives of her children or husband. Although nearly each and everytime, they were grante their wish. Although occasionally they obliged to spare the women's lives. Although normally when that happened Kagome ended up being taken away from the campsite and tied to a tree for that night, alone with her doll still with er somewhere. In her mouth, between her toes, in her hands, you name a place and she's most likely kept it there.

Kagome was finally dropped off somewhere, where a man with long black hair had handed money to the bandits she was travelling with. Then after the bandits had departed the black haired man turned to her and said,"Welcome to slavery little one." Kagome responded by tilting her head to the side like a dog would when it was confused or curious. This reaction earned a laugh from the man as he roughly picked Kagome up by the collar of her dress shirt which had been stained brown by it not being washed for a long time.

When she was set back down she immediately had a leather strap attached to her neck when it was then pulled by a rope attatched to it. Her hands were unbound which she was thankful for, now she could hold her doll and play with it freely with being able to play with it with a beating coming after. What she didn't know was that she wouldn't have time to play with the doll if she was to be a slave. Although the black haired man just ignored her playing, knowing it was most likely the last chance she would ever get to have a little bit of fun in the rest of her life.

Finally they stopped in front of a large, barred thing with other people inside it who all darted to the back, away from the door that Kagome was then pushed into, which she then yelled at the man who did it saying,"Hey! That wasn't very nice! If my Okaa-san were here she would make you say sorry!"

"Well be sure to bring her to me if you ever see her again, brat." Was the response Kagome got before the door slammed shut, leaving her with a bunch of strange men and women, along with some teenagers. But there weren't any kids she saw that looked around her age, that is until a young girl with brown hair and a small pigtail at the side of it, pushed her way out of the crowd and greeted Kagome. "Hi! I'm Rin!" SHe said enthusiastically, keeping a cheery smile plastered on her face.

"Hi. My name's Kagome." Kagome responded, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kagome-chan! Do you wanna play?"

"Sure." Kagome responded before turning her attention to the doll she had in her hand,"Isn't this nice Inu-chan? We have a new friend to play with!" Then Kagome made the toy nod it's head before making a woof sound. Then she smiled and ran around with Rin, smiling as some of the younger teenagers joing them in their small game of tag while the adults and older teenagers just sat at the sidelines, staying out of the way of the game.

After about, two maybe three hours of playing the same guy that had put Kagome in this strange building came back and said,"Alright. Alright! Enough with your stupid fucking games and just go to sleep! We'll start selling ya off first thing tomorrow. Not knowing what the guy had meant Kagome just shouted,"Ok, Night Mister!" She earned a,"Yeah, yeah whatever. I can't wait to get rid of you." Then Kagome walked over to her new friend Rin and said softly to the girl,"MInd if I sleep with you tonight, Rin-chan?"

"Yeah! I don't mind at all!" The young girl said, moving over a little bit so Kagome could lay right next to her underneath the blanket that had been provided for the little ones only so that way the slave traders could sell them still without them dying from cold in the middle of the night.

"Night Rin-chan."

"Night, Kagome-chan." Then with that, both of the girls fell fast asleep, Kagome's doll, Inu-chan laying right in between them.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kagome and Rin woke up to a loud banging and shouting. Both grumbled as they sat up then before they could even create their first thought of the day they were both lifted up into the air. Kagome held on tight to Inu-chan as Rin gathered up courage and shouted partly,"Hey! What are ya doin'?!"

"You both are slaves. Now shut you mouth before I sew the damn thing shut." Was the response Rin got from the man as he turned around and walked out of the contraption and up to a stand where he then stood, setting both girls down and then holding their heads and bodies up by the ropes that were attached to the leather collars that were wrapped around their necks. Then after an introduction a price was said, the only things that the girls heard then were numbers being called for the price they were to be sold at.

* * *

"But Oyaji! Why do I have to go with HIM out of all the people in here?!" A young man shouted at his father who was a Daimyo or a Lord, while pointing at his older half brother.

"Because you both need to pick out a gift for your mother. Is that really such a hard task?" The Daimyo replied, looking down at his son with an irritated expression.

"Yes when I'm with him!" Came the boy's response.

"Inuyasha! Either go with Sesshomaru or upset your mother by not giving her a gift for her birthday!" The Daimyo said, his frustration turning into anger slightly as he raised his voice. That's when it clicked for Inuyasha that he should probably go before his father finally snapped.

"Fine, I'll go." Inuyasha grumbled, turning his back to his father before going to leave, Sesshomaru following silently behind. He wasn't exactly the happiest himself but he wasn't complaining like his younger half-brother was.

The two wandered past a slave sale and both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru froze in place. Both feeling the same rush of the two girls' scents washed into their noses. Inuyasha heard a voice that he had never, ever, in his 50 years of life said,**"Mate. Rescue, Mate."** Then both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha snapped their heads over to the person who was just about to give the poor girls to their buyer when Inuyasha shouted,"Stop!" Then the entire crowd turned towards the boys and a low murmur spread through the crowd. Then Inuyasha walked through the crowd towards the man with the girls, Sesshomaru following quietly behind although he had the same goal as Inuyasha, get his mate.

* * *

"Sold to the man in the violet suit!" The man who was holding Kagome and Rin up shouted, thus ending their part of the sale. Kagome was having a hard time breathing and by what her little ears could pick up, Rin was having the same problem. As soon as the tension loosened on their necks they both gasped for air before being dragged towards the man who had bought them. Just before the money was handed to the man who had sold them Kagome and Rin both heard a boy's voice shout,"Stop!" Kagome heard feet shuffling and murmuring as the young boy who had distracted everyone started to split the crowd, followed by another boy who resembled the first.

Then she finally saw the boys as they walked up to Rin, herself, and the man who was holding them captive. Kagome noticed that the first boy to appear looked as though he could have been her age. He was wearing a traditional Japanese clothing which could only mean two things, he was the Shogun's son, or he was the local Daimyo's son. Then on top of his head were the cutest pair of ears ever. They even out cuted Inu-chan's ears. Kagome's eyes widened at the ears and she gave in to the temptation to walk up and touch them. Although she was only roughly yanked back by the man, causing her to fall backwards. Rin bent down to see if Kagome was alright, although she could respond to the girl's frantic questions since Kagome was just trying to breathe and loosen the collar that had tightened with the man's yank. She heard words being passed between the seller man and the two boys but she wasn't entirely paying attention as she just focused on breathing.

Then she felt the leash go slack for a moment as it was passed over to the boys, who didn't have to pay anything for them. Kagome managed to hear the guy that was supposed to buy them grumble something but she didn't make out what it was. Then she heard Rin say something like,"Please! One of you, please help Kagome-chan!" Her voice definitely sounded frantic. That's when Kagome finally passed out from lack of air although she did not do so until she heard Rin scream her name.

* * *

Inuyasha dropped down to his knees in front of the fainted Kagome. Then he made quick work of cutting the collar off of the girl with his claws. He picked Kagome up the best he could, although he was only about five maybe six inches taller than her, making it difficult for the boy to hold Kagome. He tried a few different positions until he finally managed to get her on his back, he looked over to Sesshomaru who, shockingly enough to Inuyasha, was trying to comfort the girl in the little pink shirt dress. Then once she calmed down Sesshomaru seemed to snap out of a dazed state and returned to his normal self, saying,"Come on Inuyasha, Girl. We didn't come out here to get girls." Then with that Sesshomaru started to walked off, Rin following behind him in a skip. Then she noticed Kagome's discarded Inu-chan so she paused to pick it up before continuing on. Inuyasha followed behind them, Kagome still fainted on his back although he felt her breathing again so he knew she was safe. **"Mate, safe. Breathing." **The unknown voice said again from inside him, causing him to ponder who or what it could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Rin, and a now walking but sleepy Kagome, returned to the young lords' home. Although Inutaisho, the Daimyo and the boys' father, was furious that they hadn't entirely did what they were told. So the girls stayed out in the front, entrance area with one of the servants, Sango, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went with Inutaisho into the man's study.

"What were you boys thinking? I told you two to go and get your mother a single gift and you came back with two slaves and a gift." Inutaisho hissed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oyaji, I don't entirely know what happened." Inuyasha said softly for what seemed like the first time in his life.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, this voice in my head said something about a mate as we passed by and then the next thing I knew my legs were moving on their own towards the girls and it felt as though I had lost control of my body." Inuyasha explained the best he could.

"That's what happened to me too." Sesshomaru did, not entirely knowing whether to feel disgusted by the fact that he and his half-demon, half-brother felt the same thing as him or whether to stay feeling neutral since it may have been Inuyasha's demon side. Inutaisho's eyes seemed to widen as he asked, "Which girl did you go after? And I want an answer from both of you."

"The girl in the pink with the collar still on, Rin." Sesshomaru replied simply, only adding a description because he knew his father would end up asking for one.

"Kagome, the girl in the brown-ish white without the collar. She fainted because it tightened to the point she couldn't breath." Inuyasha said, also adding a description just for the hell of it. Inutaisho just nodded before starting to explain things to the boys about what was going on with them.

* * *

"Nah nah na-boo boo you can't catch me!" Kagome taunted Sango playfully, squealing and running out of the 15 year old's way so she would get caught. Rin then beckoned for Kagome to go over to where she was, farther away from Sango. Kagome obliged and ran over to Rin, snickering quietly once she got there. Although they were confused when Sango stopped in her tracks and looked up to the top of the tall stairs. Curious, Rin carefully walked out of her spot where she was with Kagome and tugged on Sango's sleeve asking,"Sango-san? What's wrong?" Then RIn followed Sango's gaze up to where she saw Izayoi, smiling and watching them. Then Sango finally said something,"I'm sorry if I disturbed you m'lady." Then she bowed respectfully. Kagome came out of hiding too, standing next to Rin, seeing the pretty woman up at the top of the stairs. "Oh there's no need for apology Sango!" The woman said cheerfully,"I just heard little kids and was wondering what was going on is all. Do continue."

"Do you wanna join us, Miss?" Kagome asked, smiling. This put a scared look on Sango's face as she wondered what was going to happen to the little girl since she requested for the Mistress to do something and not the other way around. Izayoi just smiled back, chuckling as she said,"I guess since it's been a while since we had young kids here." Then Izayoi made her way down the stairs while the others continued their game.

After a while, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru all came out to see Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Izayoi, all chasing each other happily in their game of tag. Kagome slipped on the hard floor but immediately stood back up, grabbed Inu-chan, and continued going, playfully trying to dodge Izayoi who ended up catching her anyway and twirling a giggling Kagome up in the air before holding Kagome to her side. That's when Izayoi noticed to three boys as Inutaisho said,"Izayoi, you're going to end up getting your dress dirtier than it already is."

"Oh, come now. It's not like I liked this dress anyways!" Izayoi replied as Kagome stared at her son. Well, his ears mainly as she fought the urge to touch them this time, remembering what happened the last time she tried. She stifled a whimper the best she could because of her conflict with wanting to touch Inuyasha's ears. She didn't think anyone was holding the discarded leash that she thought was still on her but at the same time it might get stuck on something or someone might be holding it. Then what he got angry at her for doing so? What would happen to her then? She then just simply decided against it until Izayoi whispered to her,"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Eaws." Kagome said very softly and simply.

"What?" Izayoi replied, knowing Kagome said something but she didn't make out what it was she said.

"I. I wanna-" Then Kagome leaned back and shook her head, now becoming greatly confused, worried, and other emotions she couldn't make out. Inuyasha stepped forward a bit against his will, seeing his mate's distress. Izayoi noticed this and looked to Inutaisho and asked through the bond that they shared through the mate mark on her that connected them,**"Is she it?"** Inutaisho just nodded very slightly in response as Izayoi set Kagome down and stepped back. Inuyasha then rushed up to her and tried to figure out what was wrong with Kagome, who now had a tear or two running down her cheeks as she shook her head and lied, saying,"I dunno." Then, when one of Inuyasha's ears twitched she finally broke her resistance and reached one hand up to touch one of his ears. She smiled at how soft they felt before smiling even wider and stopping, immediately hugging the boy as a thank you. Inuyasha was taken back by the 4 year old's sudden actions. Although, reluctantly, he returned the hug before pushing Kagome back slightly and then he told her,"You'll be sleeping in my room for the time being ok?"

"Hai!" Kagome replied, staring at Inuyasha with large, happy, grey eyes. Then Inuyasha stood up after taking his hands off of Kagome's shoulders before he did so. Then he reached his hand out to help Kagome up, which she did gladly. Then he started to walk off, heading to his room. Kagome bent down, grabbed her doll, then followed him, curious about where he was going. Although Sango stopped her and said, "Oh no you don't, you need a bath!" Kagome giggled and smiled as she, Rin, and Sango started to head towards the servant's washroom. Then they were stopped by Intaisho saying,"Sango, use the other washroom." Sango nodded before heading in the opposite direction, towards the washroom that her masters and mistress used along with any guests that they may have had that were nobility.

They walked past Miroku, who was only a year older than Sango, and a nice demon woman named, Kagura, who tended to the fires spread throughout the mansion. "Sango-san?" Kagome asked, catching Sango's attention.

"Yes Kagome-chan?" Sango answered.

"Can you tell us about some of the other nice people who work here?" Kagome asked again, with Rin nodding behind her since she wanted to know too.

"Well, there's Totosai-sama, he's the blacksmith, and then there's little old Myoga-sama, who's the butler. He also helps Kaede-sama, our doctor, since he's a flea demon and can help suck out any poisons. Kanna-san is one of our maids, she's really good at washing the windows and the mirrors. And then there are also some others but they are very mean and you probably don't want to talk to them." Sango explained, pointing out each person if they happened to walk by them along the way.

Soon they were at the Nobility's washroom where Sango immediately placed a sign up that signified that it was in use by girls, meaning that other women were allowed to come in but men were not. Then Sango started to strip the girls of their dirt caked clothes and then sent them down the laundry shoot so they could be washed. She then started preparing the bath as the girls just sat there and talked and talked and talked.

"Inu-chan is my best friend! I've had him for four whole years!" Kagome said, as though it was a very long time,"Ever since I was a baby! Okaa-san always said that I was a dog person, but I like other animals too. Especially nekos!"

**Ouch, I hope she doesn't say that in front of any of the masters, they're Inu-youkai! **Sango thought shaking her head back and forth slightly.

"Wow! I used to have a doll! It was a little green kappa doll that I called Jaken! Although I lost him when the Ookami came and attacked my village. Then I was found by that guy who put you in the mobile cage with us." Rin said, her voice going from happy, to sad.

"Aww! I'm so sorry to hear that! If you ever want something to play with, I'm sure Inu-chan would be happy to play with you! Isn't that right Inu-chan? Woof, woof! See Rin-chan? He said yes!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to cheer up her friend.

"Arigato, Kagome-chan." Rin replied simply before Sango interrupted their conversation by saying,"Alright girls! Bath time!" Both girls cheered as Sango put them in the large tub before starting to scrub at all the stuck on dirt on their skin and hair after taking Rin's side ponytail down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright girls, stay right here while I go get you some clothes okay?" Sango told the girls once they were all clean.

"Ok!" They replied in unison, smiling like they usually did. Then with that, Sango left to go see if she could find anything small and feminine for the girls. After a short while the door to the washroom opened again, although it was who they were expecting to come back, Sango. "Kon'nichiwa Sango-san!" Rin told Sango with a smile on her face. _How can these girls smile so much still after all they've been through?_ Sango though as she lifted both girls out of the tub and onto a towel. Then before she started to dry both of them off she quickly let the water start draining out through a hole in it.

She turned back to the girls and picked up a towel, wrapping Kagome's hair in it before doing the same thing to Rin. Then she started to dry off their bodies before putting their clothes on them. Although when she was drying the girls off, she found out that Kagome was very ticklish around her stomach and inner thighs just above her knees. Once both girls were dry Sango put a white shirt dress with green outlining and Kagome, and a white shirt dress with orange outlining on Rin. Satisfied with the way their clothes were, Sango unwrapped their hair and brushed it, putting Rin's back up, upon request from the little girl.

Sango them led them back to the lobby and said,"Stay right here and don't break anything alright you two?"

"Hai!" Kagome said smiling, although Rin just nodded, looking down at her dress still. Sango then walked off, looking for her Master or her Mistress to allow them to know she was done. She walked up to her Master's study and knocked on the door. After receiving a,'Come in!' She did so. "I am done bathing the girls."

"Are they in clean clothes?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yes, my lord."

"Has their hair been brushed?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Then take Kagome to Inuyasha's room and Rin to Sesshomaru's."

"Yes, my lord. Anything else that you wish for me to do afterwards?"

"Continue on with your daily tasks."

"Yes, my lord."

"You are dismissed." Then without saying anything else to Inutaisho, Sango left to do her master's orders. She stepped out in front of the girls and said,"Come along you two." Then she continued walking, not receiving a response from the two she looked back to make sure they were following. Which they were silently. "How come you guys are being so quiet all of a sudden?" Sango asked curiously as she walked up the stairs slowly.

"There really isn't anything to talk about anymore." Rin replied while Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Ah. I see." Sango replied simply as she just kept going.

Once they reached Sesshomaru's room Sango stopped and knocked on the young master's door. "Bye Rin-chan!" Kagome whispered to her friend as she hugged her.

"See ya later Kagome-chan!" Rin responded, returning the hug before entering Sesshomaru's room. Then Kagome heard Sango say,"Next stop: Inuyasha-sama's room." Then Kagome followed Sango until they reached a large, wooden door. Sango knocked and after a moment the door opened with a faint creak. Inuyasha was on the other side and he grumpily said,"Whadda you want Sango?"

"Your father requested that I bring Kagome-sama here to your room, Inuyasha-sama." Sango said politely like she almost always did.

"Well, bring the brat in here then." Inuyasha replied, turning his back to head back in his room away from the door. Sango's eyes widened as Kagome started to become angry at the arrogant boy. She stomped in after him and said rather loudly,"My name is not brat!"

"Well don't you know everything?" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"No but I do at least know my name! It's Kagome!" Kagome shot back honestly.

"Whatever wench, just leave me alone and go play with your doll in the corner or something."

"He's not a doll. His name is Inu-chan and he doesn't like the way you're treating me. Isn't that right? Grr Ruff! Ruff! Grrruff! See?" Inuyasha's face was completely red with embarrassment at what the girl just said in canine. Sure she didn't actually know what she was saying but still, that was just completely wrong.

"D-don't do that again." Inuyasha managed to get out.

"What now Inu-chan's not allowed to speak?"

"No, don't try to speak canine."

"But that's the only language he knows!"

"So teach him Japanese!"

"But he's a dog!"

"So?"

"Dogs CAN'T speak Japanese!"

"Oh really? I'm a dog and I speak Japanese!"

"Yeah but- wait what?"

"I'm a dog demon. Name's Inuyasha if you never picked it up."

"Sugoi..." Then Kagome stared at Inuyasha with wide eyes, forgetting the reason she was even mad at him in the first place. Then she finally took a good look around the room. The walls were a lovely shade of cream with light brown trimming along the edge of the ceiling, which was very high up, and scattered along that walls as though it was trying to separate the different panels. The long curtains were a dark red which brought a nice color into the room. The room was being lit by several candles spread all throughout the room. Kagome then looked over to the bed, which was queen sized and had the same shade of red as the curtains did on the blankets and canopy thing above pillows were also cased with red but there were also a few gold pillows and white pillows that matched the cream-colored walls. Kagome then focused her attention up to see if she could find more windows that helped light the room. Which she did, and she also found, a balcony on the inside? "What's that for?" Kagome asked, pointing up at said balcony. Inuyasha smirked and asked,"You wanna know?" Kagome nodded. "Hop on my back."

"Okay." Kagome replied, before waiting for Inuyasha to kneel so she could get on. After Inuyasha made sure she had a hold on him and he had a hold on her, he jumped up, getting a surprised scream from Kagome. He flicked his ears back to muffle the scream, although it stopped altogether. The two landed on the balcony and Kagome then crawled off of Inuyasha. She saw a few slingshots and medium-sized pile of rocks, picking one of them up she asked, "What are these for?"

"I use them to mess with the servants." Inuyasha replied bluntly.

"Well that's not very nice." Kagome replied, looking at Inuyasha as though she was disappointed in him.

"No, but it's fun." Inuyasha replied, not seeing the way she was looking at him. Then Kagome picked up one of the rocks and struggled to load it onto the slingshot. Inuyasha noticed this so he stopped leaning against the railing and walked up to the girl, who was frustrated although she didn't show it, Inuyasha could just tell by her scent,"Here, like this." Then he grabbed her hand and moved it and the rock until they were in the correct place before moving his body behind her and aiming at a target that he had set up for practice. "Now try to hit the dot in the middle of the target." He instructed. After taking a moment to try to aim it, she fired, hitting the ring just inside the outer ring. She pouted before picking up another rock to try again. This time she missed the target completely and hit the wall behind it. "Whoops." Kagome muttered, which Inuyasha's heightened hearing pick up. "Wow, you have terrible aim." Inuyasha commented, false shock audible in his voice.

"I do not! I just need pwactice." Kagome replied before trying again. This time she focused, hard, on the middle of the target. She felt something kind of flow from her upper arm down through to her small fingertips which held the rock in place. Then she let go of the rock, sending it flying towards the center followed by a small pink trail of dust that even Inuyasha couldn't see. The rock hit the center with the help from the mysterious dust, earning a slight impressed expression to appear on Inuyasha's face for a second before it returned to its normal one. "Keh. You just got lucky." He said as he turned his back on her.

"Thank you for teaching me how to shoot one of these." Kagome said, facing him and smiling like she always did.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied before the door opened, which he naturally ducked down like he always would when he was up on the balcony. Kagome just started to walk to the edge of the balcony so she could wave and say hello to the person who walked in. Although Inuyasha quickly grabbed her and pulled her right next to her, shushing her with a finger to his lips in a very well-known signal. Kagome nodded, letting him know with that, that she would stay quiet. Inuyasha then grabbed a slingshot from behind them and loaded it with a rock while grabbing a handful so they could both reload. He handed a rock to Kagome and signaled for her to follow him, which she also did, seeing what they were doing as a game.

Inuyasha crawled forward with Kagome right behind him and he stopped a few inches away from the edge of the balcony. Inuyasha turned his attention towards Kagome before whispering,"When I say san, we stand up and open fire got it?"

"Hai." Kagome said simply before waiting for Inuyasha to start counting while she prepared to stand.

"Ichi." Inuyasha started, both kids could feel excitement building up within them. "Ni." He continued, Kagome already, ready to spring up with her first shot. To Inuyasha she looked cute with that determined look on her face. He smiled very slightly which was different from his usual smirk. "San." The word rolled off of his tongue as they both sprang up and both pairs of eyes immediately searching out the target, which happened to be Miroku looking around for them. Kagome fired first, followed up by Inuyasha barely even half a second afterwards.

They continued to fire until they had run out of the handful of rocks that Inuyasha had grabbed. By this point Miroku knew he would have several bruises in the morning. There were rocks scattered around him as though someone just simply tossed some rocks in his direction not truly caring where they went. "I was coming in here to tell you two it's dinnertime but I guess you're both too occupied attacking everyone." Miroku stated, irritation slightly hidden in his tone of voice. Kagome felt and heard her stomach growl at the mention of dinner. Inuyasha also heard it so he quickly grabbed her by the waist and jumped down before Kagome even had a chance to scream or even process which direction she was going. Miroku simply just started to walk back out, knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome would follow.

A/N: Hello everyone! I am very, **VERY** sorry about the last few chapters! I had completely forgotten to check and make sure they were the full chapters before keeping them up! That's fixed now in case you want to go back and read through those chapters. Also here are the translations for the Japanese words in this chapter and the previous chapters;

Chapter 1:

Inu-chan: _Inu _means _dog _while _-chan _is a suffix used when talking to close friends, pets, or young children.

Okaa-san: _Mother_

Arigato: _Thank you_

Hai!: _Yes!_

Anzen'na ryoko o suru!:_ Have a safe trip!_

Chapter 2:

Oyaji: _Old man_ it's also a rude way of saying father

Chapter 3:

-san: _-san _is a suffix used when addressing one that is the same rank as you or a normal friend

-sama: _-sama_ is a suffix used when addressing one that is higher up in rank than you, or your master, or when referring to elderly people

nekos: _cats_

Inu-youkai: _Dog demons/dog demon; youkai_ means _demon _and is also it's own plural form

kappa: The type of demon Jaken is in the anime/manga

Ookami: _Wolf demons/wolf demon_, What Kouga, Ayame, Hokaku, and Ginta are in the anime/manga

Chapter 4:

Kon'nichiwa: _Hello_(polite version)

Sugoi: _Amazing_

Ichi: _One_

Ni:_ Two_

San: _Three_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and support so far! Oh, and Guest, I thought I already mentioned their ages in earlier chapters. But I'm going to be nice! :D Here's a list of all the characters ages;

Inuyasha: 58 in humans years, 5 3/4 in demon years and looks like it  
Sesshomaru: 84 in human years, 8 2/5in demon years and looks like it  
Kagome: 4  
Rin: 4  
Sango: 15  
Miroku: 16

Once I bring more characters in I'll put in their ages if they have been changed!

After a large dinner, which both Kagome and Rin couldn't even finish half of, everyone returned to their rooms for that night. Kagome sat down on one of the many, cushiony chairs that were in Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha laid back on his bed, putting his hands behind his head and crossing his arms. Kagome then yawned and stretched her arms up before letting them dive back down onto her lap. She stared at Inuyasha, her eyelids drooping down despite how hard she was trying to keep the things open. "Inuyasha-chan I'm tired." She said in whiny voice.

"So sleep." Inuyasha responded, although the result from his response was not one he expected. He had kept his eyes closed when he answered her so he had no idea where she was moving to, just the fact she was moving. Once he felt the bed shift was when he opened his eyes and looked next to him, seeing Kagome tiredly and sluggishly moving onto the large bed. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked, his words catching in his throat.

"You said sleep so I'm laying down to sleep." Kagome replied, then letting her arms collapse underneathe her making her lay down.

"Yeah but I didn't say sleep in my bed!" He exclaimed, sitting up some, still staring at the girl.

"Where am I supposed to sleep then?" Kagome asked, turning her head so she was looking at Inuyasha the best she could.

"The floor for all I care."

"Y'know for a Da'myo's son you don't act vewy Shinshi," She paused to yawn,"yike..." She trailed off, falling asleep before she could finish her sentence.

"Damnit." Inuyasha cursed, even though he knew he wasn't allowed to. Inuyasha leaned towards the girl to wake her back up. "Yo, girl. Wake up." He continued saying things like that while gently shaking her. After about, 5 minutes he gave up, seeing as how the child wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. So he moved his covers some and at least covered her up with them so she wouldn't be cold. He knew it was going to be winter soon and he didn't want to have to share a room with a sick person, despite the fact he wouldn't catch it. Inuyasha watching the girl sleep until he finally fell asleep also, being sucked into the black abyss where time flies by right before your eyes.

* * *

"It's time for-" Miroku started to say when he popped in a few hours after Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep. He saw a sight he knew Izayoi would most definitely want to see. So, closing the door carefully and slowly, he started to back out of the room, once safe, he dashed through the mansion over to where he knew Izayoi and Inutaisho would be at that time of night.

Once he was in front of their bedroom door, he knocked. "What is it?" Inutaisho's voice came.

"I have seen something that Izayoi-sama may like to see also." Miroku said formally.

"What is it about?" This time Miroku received an answer from Izayoi's voice.

"Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama." Miroku replied again. The time he recieved an answer by the rustling of blankets, feet, and then the door opening to show Izayoi barefoot, like everyone else in the household. Miroku wasn't used to seeing Izayoi barefoot though, she always wore socks when she was inside the house moving about. "Come on! Show me!" Izayoi said, excitement in her slightly accented voice.

"Right this way." Miroku said before speed walking back over to Inuyasha's room, knowing that in Izayoi's excitement she would keep up easily with him since she wanted to see the two before they ended up shifting. Miroku hushed the giddy girl once they got to Inuyasha's door. He opened it slowly and let Izayoi tiptoe in first. He then closed the door softly behind him before walking up next to Izayoi, who was standing there with eyes nearly popping out from their sockets.

Inuyasha shifted very slightly towards Kagome even more, as though he sensed that there were intruders in his room. The boy still kept his arms wrapped around Kagome protectively though, one wrapped around her waist and the other on her shoulder-blade, hand just next to her neck. His nose rested on top of Kagome's head as if it was reassuring his sleeping form that she was still there and safe. Kagome had her head turned slightly upwards so it was facing Inuyasha's shoulder. One of her hands kept a firm grip on Inuyasha's hakama, as if to keep him from running away from her. The other hand rested around Inu-chan who Kagome had brought up to her chest. Izayoi squealed silently, overjoyed by the cute sight Miroku had just shown her. Then Kagome started whimpering in her sleep, making Izayoi freeze and Miroku tense up. Slowly the two started walking to the door, as if they had set off an alarm and now they were trying to escape unnoticed. Which they were doing the latter.

They made it successfully out the door as Inuyasha woke because of Kagome's whimpering. He looked down at her before noticing the place they were in. Blushing, he tried to move, although Kagome scooted closer to him. He could tell that Kagome was somehow speaking in dog with her whimpering. "Scared. Help" She said again in dog, whimpering. Inuyasha on the other hand had no idea what to do so he just listened to her. "Scared. Help. Please. Mate. Help." Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head when she said mate. He just stared down at the girl stunned. _Maybe something else in her knows she's my mate?_ He thought, continuing to stare at the girl as she continued to speak in dog without her knowing that she was doing so.

Soon she started to fidget around more and more before she finally screamed, "OKAA-SAN!" This made Inuyasha jump and he somehow knew what to do just then. He set his hand on the shaking girl's shoulder and gently shook her, frantically saying,"Kagome! Kagome, wake up!" After a few moments she did just that. Inuyasha could smell tears as he asked,"You alright?"

"Mm-hmm." Kagome replied childishly and sleepily.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?"

"Nyo." Kagome lied. Inuyasha merely sighed and hugged her, taking in her scent as she calmed down in his arms. He could hear and feel Kagome's small heart beating in her chest. Eventually the two fell back asleep, this time staying in peaceful dreams until dawn.

Translations:  
Shinshi: Gentleman


End file.
